Lucas the Hedgehog
by JacetheHedgehog
Summary: While on a mission, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia find a teenage hedgehog and make a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucas the Hedgehog**_

_As time passes, my children will learn that trust is an important virtue, even to those they don't know – Queen Aleena_

_**Sonic's POV**_

"**Hurry up, Sonic!" I overheard my sister's voice as I looked for a way. We were in one of Dr. Robotnik's lairs and we were busy saving freedom fighters from turning into Robotnik's slavebots. "Hey bro, I could use some help here." I called out to my brother, Manic.**

"**Look Sonic, I can't just snap my fingers and the door unlocks." Manic told me as he demonstrated by snapping his fingers. Upon snapping them, swatbots came and started shooting at us, which resulted in them shooting down the door. "Maybe I was wrong." Manic grinned to me.**

"**Get going. I'll hold them off while you free the freedom fighters." I told him as I used my medallion as I shot gun, shooting down swatbots.**

_**Manic's POV**_

**As I rushed in, I heard Sonic and Sonia fighting the swatbots. "Ok, ok. If I was holding a bunch of people hostage and was gonna turn them into swatbots, where would I leave them?" I thought and I realized my answer. "Underground." As I lifted up a rug, I found a cage and saw people. "Bingo." I exclaimed as I went to work.**

**As I got the cage unlocked and helped them out, one Mobain took off. "Hey, come back here!" I hollered, taking off after the kid as Sonia and Sonic came. "Sonic, one kid started running off. Me and Sonia will get these people out. You get the kid." I told him and Sonic nodded with a grin. **

**"No problemo. Be back in a sonic flash." Sonic stated as he took off.**

_**Sonic's POV **_

**As I ran after the kid Manic said, I overheard Dr. Robotnic talking to Sleet and Dingo. **

**"I want those hedgehogs! And find that black hedgehog! I need him to power up my Ultra-Robotizer." As Sleet and Dingo left, I began thinking _I need to find him. He's got some explaining to do._ ****Just as I was about to go, I saw lights and I got curious. I walked over to the room and saw the black hedgehog in the corner. **

**There was a robotizer in the middle of the room and it stopped flashing lights. Out came a new slavebot and the black hedgehog started tearing up. He yelled in misery and suddenly, an earthquake started to happen. _What in the name of Mobius is going on?! _I ran and reached the kid as swatbots started shooting at us. Me and the kid were out of factory as it started to crumble. **

_**Sonia's POV **_

**As I waited, I started to get worried. **

**"Chill sis. Sonic got out on time." Manic tried telling me just as Sonic came. "Sonic! Your- wait, whos the kid?" I asked and Sonic replied by saying "That's what we are gonna find out." **

**We all turned to him and he sighed. "My name is Lucas. I am searching for Queen Aleena." This came as a shock to all of us. "And why are you looking for Queen Aleena?" Manic asked and what Lucas said shocked me more. "She's my mother."**

_**Sorry about it being short but I hope you enjoy my first chapter as we discover someone who claims to be related to them. **_

_**All reviews are welcomed and stay tune. Jace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry about not having anything to post. I've been busy with school test and grades. I'll try to post more often._

_**Family**_

_**Sonia's POV**_

"_**You're what?!" I gasped as Lucas said what he said. "You are Queen Aleena's son?! How is that even possible?"**_

"_**It's true. My father was with our mother before she met your father. He was killed after trying to save our mother. After I was born, Queen Aleena gave me up to my uncle. My uncle was the one who was just robotized back at the factory." I felt sorry for the kid. **_

_**"Listen, Lucas. Lets go back to our base and we can keep talking there." I suggested and he nodded as Manic went to go get the van.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>While at the base<strong>_

_**Sonic's POV**_

_**"Alright then. What do we do with him? We can't just leave him here." I asked my siblings. We were back at the base while Cyrus was giving Lucas a look over. **_

_**"We can't bring him with us either. Maybe Cyrus can look over him?" Manic suggested as he stopped tapping his drumsticks. We all looked at Cyrus as walked over. "No injuries as far as I can see. Sonia, I did that blood test you asked and it's positive. He is your brother by Queen Aleena." I saw Sonia sigh and mutter something about having a sister. **_

_**"Cyrus, old buddy old pal, wanna do us another favor?" "Only if you're paying for a chili dog supreme." Cyrus said with his usual grin. "You got it. Back in a sonic flash." I said as I went out.**_

**_Manic's POV_**

_**"So, um, Lucas, you play any instruments?" I asked him as Sonia came back in the room. "Well, no, I never thought about playing an instrument." "Well, if you are gonna be traveling with us, you need to know an instrument. Sonic is the lead guitarist, Sonia is on the piano/keytar, and I got the beats of the band." **_

_**Lucas looked up at our medallions and he sighed. "No, I don't know if I could. I mean, the guitar is a cool instrument but I could never be apart of your band." Sonia got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you could learn the bass guitar. Sonic plays on the electric one." Lucas looked up at her and smiled. "Ya, I would like that." I stood up and said "We wait for Sonic to return and then we can start getting you practicing." As soon as I said his name, he returned with a bag of chili dogs. "About time." Sonia muttered. "Hey hey hey, chili dogs like these need time to perfect." He said as he eat one.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

_**Dr. Robotnik was busy trying to think of a new plan to destroy Sonic and his siblings when Sleet and Dingo came in with a third person. "Who is this? I didnt order for him to be here." **_

_**"True, your highness, but he says he can help you." Sleet said as the stranger walked forward. "Ello, Robotnik."**_

_**"Thats Dr. Robotnik to you! What do you have that can help me beat the freedom fighters?" He asked**_

_**"My skills as an bounty hunter." the stranger grinned under his hat.**_

_**"Sure" Robotnik said. "I already have two bounty hunters, I don't need a third one to pay."**_

_**"Then fire these two. Thier job was eliminate the Hedgehogs but they are still around." he said**_

_**Sleet and Dingo looked at each other abit worried. "Um, sir, how do we know hes not one of the Freedom Fighters spy?" Robotnik looked at them and then back at his guest. "I'm not because I brought you a gift. A freedom fighter named William." Robotnik smiled. "I'll give you a shot. Bring me Sonic the Hedgehog!" **_

_**The guest grinned wider and said "With pleasure."**_

_**"Wait!" Robotnik said. He stopped and turned around. "yes, Robotnik?" "What is your name?" The guest grinned and tipped his hat. "I have many names but you may call me...Jackel."**_


End file.
